El Beso de Despedida
by 5927fansunite
Summary: Aquel milagro por el que tanto tiempo aguardó en secreto por fin ha llegado. Sin embargo, el destino se encargará de mostrar lo cruda que puede ser la realidad.


-¿Está seguro de esto, Décimo?- Inquirió el peliplateado al tiempo que con una de sus manos sostenía el brazo del castaño, el cual se disponía a abrir la imponente puerta que tenían en frente

-¿Cuántas veces van ya que me preguntas eso, Gokudera-kun?- replicó el castaño en un cierto tono de reproche soltándose del agarre del ojiverde – Sabes que esto es lo mejor para todos-

- Es que no soy capaz de confiar en ese Byakuran, no después de todo lo que ha pasado…- Respondió el aludido tratando de justificar su acción anterior

- Entiendo mejor que nadie tus miedos, Gokudera-kun- en este punto, la expresión del rostro del castaño adquirió cierto toque de seriedad- Pero Byakuran me ha llamado aquí para negociar y eso es lo que tengo que hacer, dialogar y terminar con todas estas absurdas muertes de gente inocente de una vez por todas-

-Pero si todo esto fuese una trampa…y…Byakuran...le…- Gokudera simplemente no pudo pronunciar las siguientes palabras, un nudo en la garganta se le formaba de tan solo pensarlo.

-Lo sé, Gokudera-kun- otra vez ese tono de seriedad que hacía que el otro simplemente no pudiera replicar- Pero esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos de detener a los Millefiore antes de que tengamos que lamentar más muertes -

-Tiene razón, Décimo- Gokudera también comprendía que si las intenciones de Byakuran eran las que se suponía que eran, esta era una oportunidad invaluable - Pero si…si…algo…-Tragó saliva-…si algo le….sucediera a usted…yo….- Definitivamente le era imposible terminar lo que quería decir, simplemente las palabras se negaban a salir.

-No va a pasar nada, Gokudera-kun, relájate- Dijo Tsuna con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Confías en mí, verdad?-

-Por supuesto, Décimo- Dijo el aludido, sorprendido ante tal pregunta.

-Entonces- Dijo Tsuna al tiempo que se acercaba hacia Gokudera y se estiraba un poco hasta juntar sus labios con los de él. Fue un contacto fugaz que dejó al peliplateado perplejo, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar a nada cuando ya los labios del otro se habían separado de los suyos- Me esperarás tranquilamente aquí, ¿Si?- dijo el castaño con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro

-Como diga, Décimo- Dijo Gokudera inmóvil mientras el otro entraba por la amplia e imponente puerta que conducía a la oficina de Byakuran.

Cuando por fin reaccionó por completo, apoyó su espalda en la pared, repasando en su mente las circunstancias que habían hecho posible ese beso.

Dicen que los amores no correspondidos son como un recipiente que termina desbordándose, o si se prefiere, como una bomba de tiempo que acaba por estallar, de forma que es imposible contenerlos por siempre. Sin embargo cuando él, Gokudera Hayato, al poco tiempo de su encuentro con el Décimo se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos que albergaba hacia este iban más allá de admiración, lealtad o incluso amistad, sino que eran de amor, se sintió capaz de hacerlo, es más, le pareció que mantener sus sentimientos en el más estricto secreto era la única opción que tenía, pues al menos de esa forma podía permanecer al lado del Décimo, la persona que amaba, como su amigo y mano derecha, por el contrario, si le confesara sus sentimientos, estaba completamente seguro de que sería rechazado, y en el peor de los escenarios, el décimo podría llegar a odiarlo tanto para no querer volver a verlo. El sólo visualizar este escenario en su mente le producía una enorme tristeza, por eso es que, para evitarlo, debía guardar silencio.

Tenía la firme determinación de acallar sus sentimientos para siempre, y aunque a veces no podía evitar que sus instintos sobreprotectores o derechamente sus celos afloraran, consideraba que lo estaba haciendo bien, pues el décimo parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

Así pasó 9 años, 9 años en los que su determinación no había flaqueado jamás, en los que se había mantenido al lado del Décimo sin mencionar una palabra de sus sentimientos que no hacían más que crecer con cada día que pasaba, con cada nuevo desafío, con cada nueva aventura que emprendían juntos como la décima generación de la familia Vongola.

Hasta que un día, la situación empezó a cambiar…

Todo empezó con un no-tan-inocente '¿Qué sientes en verdad por Tsuna?' Proveniente de Yamamoto que dejó al peliplateado paralizado y del cual no le fue fácil zafar. A esa extraña pregunta le sucedieron las tampoco inocentes bromas del estilo '¿Y, cuándo te le vas a declarar?' Que le lanzaban todos en el cuartel cuando Tsuna no estaba, principalmente Reborn y Bianchi, de las cuales tampoco le era nada fácil liberarse.

Llegado este punto, se dio cuenta que no tenía otra opción. No sabía cómo, cuándo ni dónde había cometido algún error fatal que hiso que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que sentía, pero así era y sin haber hecho nada se había convertido en el objeto de todas las bromas, bromas que se expandían como una enfermedad por el cuartel y en el momento en que menos se lo esperara podían llegar a oídos del Décimo, y el hecho de haberse enterado por los demás en lugar de por él mismo seguramente lo haría enfadar. No podía permitir que eso pasara, si había llegado el momento de que el Décimo se enterara de los sentimientos secretos que albergaba hacia él, debía ser él mismo quien se lo dijera. Y cuanto antes mejor.

Teniendo eso en mente y haciendo acopio de todo su valor, se dirigió a la oficina del Décimo y tocó la puerta.

-Pase- se oyó la voz de Tsuna desde el interior de la oficina

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Gokudera suspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta

-Soy yo, Décimo- Dijo el ojiverde al abrir la puerta

-Pasa, Gokudera-kun- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro- ven, siéntate-

Haciendo lo que se le pedía, tomó asiento en una silla frente al escritorio donde Tsuna se encontraba.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirle, Décimo- dijo Gokudera con un tono de voz que sorprendió al castaño, pues advirtió que la seriedad que había imprimido a sus palabras era solo para ocultar los nervios que lo atormentaban. Debía tratarse de algo realmente importante como para que Gokudera se pusiera así.

-Me imagino que debe ser muy importante, mírate, estás temblando de nervios- le respondió Tsuna en el tono más calmado del que fue capaz en un intento de tranquilizar al peliplateado- No hay nada que temer, sea cual sea el problema que haya, lo superaremos juntos, así que no te preocupes y habla tranquilo-

-La verdad Décimo, si fuera por mí preferiría que usted nunca se enterase de esto, pero últimamente han empezado a correr extraños rumores por el cuartel…-

-¿Rumores?- Dijo el castaño sorprendido, él no había oído nada que llamara especialmente su atención últimamente.

-Así es- continuó el ojiverde- Y creo que lo mejor es que yo mismo le comunique la verdad del asunto antes de que lo escuche de alguien más-

-En eso tienes razón, no queremos malentendidos después, ¿verdad?, y bien, ¿cuál es esa verdad que tengo que saber?-

-Bueno- Los nervios de Gokudera se hacían cada vez más evidentes, el temblor en sus manos que ahora sudaban empezaba a salirse de control- la verdad es que…esto puede parecer muy…repentino pero...-bajó la mirada-…yo…desde hace mucho tiempo…-tragó saliva. Lo siguiente era muy difícil de decir, así que intentó alzar un poco la voz para que le fuera más fácil- ¡Estoy enamorado de usted, Décimo!-

Silencio. Maldito silencio. La habitación se había sumergido en el más absoluto e incómodo silencio. Gokudera permanecía mirando al piso incapaz de alzar la mirada. Le daba miedo ver la reacción del Décimo, pero no podía quedarse así para siempre así que en cuanto se sintió capaz fue alzando la vista lentamente. Para su sorpresa, la expresión del rostro del Décimo no había sufrido ningún cambio. Seguía siendo la misma expresión calma que había mantenido durante toda la conversación, más sus ojos castaños lo miraban fijamente, como examinándolo. Este intercambio de miradas hizo que el silencio de la habitación se hiciera aún más pesado e insoportable.

-Pues si que es repentino…- Dijo Tsuna rompiendo finalmente el hielo

-¡Lo siento muchísimo si mis palabras le causaron algún inconveniente, Décimo! ¡Esa no era mi intención en absoluto!-

-No es eso, Gokudera-kun- dijo Tsuna al ver lo alterado que estaba el otro- Es solo que…es tan repentino que…no sé como reaccionar, pero no es que esté molesto contigo ni nada de eso, así que relájate. Mira, ahora me iré a mi habitación y pensaré acerca de esto, y mañana conversamos ¿te parece?- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa antes de abandonar la habitación.

-Como usted quiera…- dijo el peliplateado sorprendido por la calma con que el Décimo había tomado su confesión. Él siempre se había imaginado que sería rechazado al instante, más obtuvo esa respuesta, y el Décimo no parecía molesto ni nada. Bueno, al menos no era un rechazo pero estaba lejos de poder permitirse ilusionarse. Seguramente sería rechazado tajantemente mañana y esto solo serviría para prolongar su agonía, aunque no podía culpar al Décimo por querer darse un rato para pensar en todo lo que había pasado, pensándolo bien, era una reacción bastante natural tomando en cuenta lo repentino de su confesión.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza se dirigió a su habitación y no salió de ahí en lo que quedaba de día, definitivamente no podría mirar al Décimo a la cara. Y no quería ni pensar en qué haría si mañana era rechazado. Era el escenario más probable y si así se dieran las cosas, no creía ser capaz de ser de ver al Décimo otra vez, de forma que no le quedaría opción más que, con pesar, abandonarlo todo y huir. De nuevo.

Casi no durmió esa noche. Se levantó antes que todos para poder desayunar solo, no se sentía capaz de compartir con todos al desayuno como era la costumbre, tras lo cual regresó a su habitación donde permaneció perdido en sus pensamientos hasta el punto que no se dio cuenta cuando cierta persona entró.

-Tsuna dice que vallas a su oficina- la voz de Reborn sacó al peliplateado de sus pensamientos

-¡Reborn-san! ¿¡Cuándo…!?-

-No es momento para eso, Gokudera, mejor te apuras y vas a donde te necesitan- dijo el Arcobaleno y tan fugaz como había entrado se fue.

Comprendiendo que el momento había llegado, se encaminó hacia la oficina, sin embargo los nervios crecían dentro de él a cada paso que daba. Mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza pero se negaba a darles cabida. Se tomó un momento para respirar y calmarse antes de tocar la puerta.

-Entra, Gokudera-kun- Se escuchó la voz de Tsuna desde el interior. Se notaba que estaba esperando su llegada.

El aludido entró en silencio y con la mirada gacha ocupó la misma silla que el día anterior.

-Lo siento, Gokudera-kun-

Ahí estaba, esas eran las exactas palabras que le aterrorizaba escuchar, ahora le diría que le era imposible corresponderle y se acabaría todo.

-Soy yo el que debería discul…-

-No, Gokudera-kun, yo quiero pedirte disculpas por no darme cuenta antes de lo que sentías, ahora entiendo que fue por amor que has estado ahí para mí, protegiéndome, apoyándome incondicionalmente durante estos 9 años, pero apenas ayer pude ver por primera vez ese amor puro y sincero que sientes, y ¡sentimientos tan lindos como esos no pueden perderse! Aunque…todavía tengo muchas dudas…ahora ni yo mismo sé qué es lo que siento…por que ¿sabes? Ayer cada vez que tus palabras se repetían en mi cabeza sentía algo…que no sabría explicar…no sé si es amor o qué pero creo que siento algo…especial por ti…por eso…una semana…-

-¿Una Semana?- Dijo Gokudera tratando de reponerse del Shock que le habían producido las palabras del Décimo.

- Si, una Semana- dijo el castaño- durante una semana, pretenderemos ser pareja, saliendo a citas y todas esas cosas. Creo que es lo mejor para ambos, así puedo aclarar todas las dudas que tengo. Al final de esa semana seré capaz de darte una respuesta definitiva, ¿Te parece?-

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo el peliplateado más que feliz- ¡Me esforzaré al máximo!

Para Gokudera, esa semana fue mágica, el sólo hecho de poder salir a citas con la persona que amaba era un milagro, a veces le parecía que estaba soñando, por lo mismo, puso todo su esfuerzo en hacer de cada momento algo especial, algo precioso, algo que quedara atesorado por siempre en los recuerdos de ambos. Él quería atesorar en su corazón cada momento de esa semana, sin embargo cómo una nube negra nublando su felicidad estaba el miedo al rechazo, a que al final todo quedara en nada, a que pese a sus incansables esfuerzos el rechazo fuera inevitable, miedo que le impedía estar tranquilo.

Finalmente llegó el momento decisivo. El día de escuchar la respuesta definitiva de Tsuna.

Gokudera fue citado a la oficina temprano esa mañana, pero esta vez no encontró al Décimo tras el escritorio como en las ocasiones pasadas, si no que de pie en el medio de la habitación. Él por su parte, lentamente y sin decir palabra se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con el castaño.

Un silencio sepulcral que incomodaba a ambos se generó en la habitación.

-Bueno, Gokudera-kun…- Tsuna trató de iniciar la conversación.

-Usted dirá, Décimo-

-A ver, cómo puedo decir esto…Primero que todo…Gracias, Gokudera-kun, durante esta semana me divertí muchísimo y fue todo gracias a ti, eso hizo que finalmente me diera cuenta de lo que sentía…-

-Entonces, la… respuesta es…- los nervios de Gokudera se hacían cada vez más latentes. Todo su cuerpo temblaba sin control. Ahí estaba. El momento que tanto había ansiado como temido, que podría llenarlo de una felicidad sin fin como sumirlo en el más profundo abismo de tristeza. Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, era un hecho que su vida no sería la misma después de escucharla. Sentía como si su corazón, su alma, su vida, su ser entero colgara de un delgado hilo.

-Verás, Gokudera-kun…- Dijo el castaño haciendo notar que para él tampoco era fácil lo que fuera a decir- Todo esto que pasamos me hizo darme cuenta de que aunque todavía no entiendo bien cómo- tomó aire- también estoy enamorado de ti, Gokudera-kun-finalizó la frase con una amplia sonrisa en un rostro que sin quererlo se había teñido de un leve color carmín.

-¡¿Es en serio, Décimo!?- Gokudera no cabía en tanta felicidad, sus ojos verdes brillaban de la emoción al tiempo que miraban fijamente los ojos castaños de Tsuna. Casi automáticamente. Había colocado sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño. Y al sentir que los nervios lo abandonaban, también la fuerza de sus piernas lo abandonó y se sostuvo de los hombros del Décimo hasta que pudo calmarse- lo siento por eso, Décimo-

-No pasa nada, Gokudera-kun-

Se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente durante largos instantes, poco a poco ese intercambio de miradas empezó a comunicar un mensaje que no necesitó palabra alguna para ser entendido, un deseo, un momento largamente esperado.

-¿…Puedo…?- preguntó Gokudera algo inseguro.

-…Si-respondió Tsuna- después de todo, no quisiste esto en toda esta semana-

-Es que…-A Gokudera se le subían poco a poco los colores a la cara-… si ahora me hubiera rechazado...eso hubiera sido…un problema para usted, ¿no?-

-Ya no te preocupes más por eso- Respondió el castaño sonriéndole

No se necesitó de más palabras, poco a poco los rostros empezaron a acercarse, los labios a buscar los del otro en una acción casi automática hasta que al fin se juntaron en un instante mágico, que hizo que ambos sintieran sensaciones inexplicables, nuevas, incomprensibles pero increíblemente agradable al mismo tiempo. Gokudera había esperado durante largos 9 años sólo por este momento, y de alguna manera Tsuna sentía que esos sentimientos se le transmitían a él a través del suave y cálido contacto de sus labios. Sólo se separaron cuando les faltó el aire. Tras eso, se miraron. La felicidad se reflejaba en ambos rostros.

Sin saber qué más hacer, abandonaron la habitación.

-Así que ¿Al fin es oficial?- Una voz familiar dejó a ambos congelados en el instante en que abrieron la puerta.

-¡Reborn!- Replicó Tsuna visiblemente enojado- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-

-Bueno-respondió el Arcobaleno en el tono de voz más inocente del que fue posible- no nos podíamos perder la diversión-

'¿nos?' Sólo en ese momento advirtieron que Reborn no era el único presente, si no que tras él estaban aquellos que siempre lanzaron bromas a Gokudera al respecto, Yamamoto, Bianchi, e incluso Ryohei estaba presente.

-Felicidades, Chicos- Dijo Yamamoto con su característica sonrisa en el rostro

-Gracias, Yamamoto…- Dijo Tsuna sin saber qué hacer

-Tengo que felicitarte por esto, Hayato- Dijo Bianchi que entendiendo la importancia de la situación, llevaba unos lentes de sol oscuros

-¡Hermana!- Gokudera había entrado en Shock

-¡Tienen mi extrema aprobación!-

-¡PODRÍAN TODOS CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ!- La ruidosa voz de Ryohei había sacado a Gokudera del Shock y solo en ese momento Tsuna advirtió lo molesto que este estaba.

La reacción fue una risotada general.

-¿¡QUÉ ES TÁN GRACIOSO!?- Gokudera estaba realmente molesto.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al recordar todo eso. Había pasado por mucho pero ahora podía estar al lado de la persona que amaba y ese sólo hecho hacía que todo, los 9 largos años de espera y la tensión del momento de la confesión y la semana que siguió valieran la pena. Si bien no era fácil mantener la relación con tantos improvistos surgiendo de la nada, se las arreglaban para tener un tiempo a solas cada vez que podían. Sin embargo, todo se había puesto cuesta arriba desde que Byakuran diera comienzo a su 'casería', ya que desde entonces Gokudera notaba al Décimo un poco más distante, trataba de pensar que sólo estaba igual de preocupado que todos con lo que estaba pasando, pero de vez en cuando un mal presentimiento sacudía su corazón, por lo mismo cuando supo que Byakuran quería hablar a solas con Tsuna para negociar, él se opuso tajantemente. Finalmente llegaron al acuerdo de que podría acompañarlo hasta la base de los Millefiore, más tendría que permitir que la negociación la llevasen a cabo ambos jefes a solas.

El ruido de un disparo proveniente de la oficina sacó a Gokudera de sus pensamientos.

-¡Décimo!- Gritó al abrir la puerta de un golpe, más lo que encontró en la oficina lo dejó paralizado. Byakuran no estaba por ninguna parte y el Décimo…Bueno, el Décimo estaba tirado en el piso, sangrando producto de una herida de bala recibida. Gokudera se apresuró a comprobar su pulso. Nada. No había caso.

De pronto sintió como si el mundo diera vueltas, intentó ponerse de pie y al no ser capaz de sostenerse, se quedó simplemente así, arrodillado junto al cadáver del Décimo.

-Décimo…-quería gritar, pero su voz era un hilo apenas audible. Las lágrimas corrían como un torrente por sus ojos- por esto yo…yo… ¡yo nunca quise que viniera a esta junta! ¡Sabía que algo le sucedería! Pero nunca pensé…que ese Byakuran…llegara tan lejos…- el llanto le impidió seguir hablando. Apretó los puños. Había Fallado. El Décimo había muerto sin que él pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Valla forma de concluir con su tarea como su mano derecha. Valla ironía de la vida que cuando por fin había logrado estar con la persona que amaba, el destino los separara. ¿Qué sería de él ahora? No podía imaginarlo. Ahora sólo era capaz de llorar, llorar hasta agotar la última de sus lágrimas.

Así pasaron unos instantes que para él parecieron interminables en los que no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra. Simplemente lloró hasta agotar las lágrimas.

-Ahora lo entiendo-su voz nuevamente era un hilo apenas audible-ese era…un beso de despedida-


End file.
